Akatsuki's Child
by Deidarakiller
Summary: The Akatsuki needed her to join... so now Temari has grown up not knowing the truth of her past or family... Itachi Deidara and hidan try an make her happy chaper six up!
1. the beging

**_So Sasori I hear that your young uncle had his first kid, is it true…yes it is my uncle had_**

**_a little girl and named her Temari…what a cute name for a girl._**

**_Pein do you think it would be a good idea to get that girl here and train her in the way_**

**_of the Akatsuki…yes tell the rest that we are going to the Sand to get the kid._**

**_Three hours later…_**

**_Pein, Konan, Kazku, Zetsu, Orochimaru, and Sasori were at the gates of the village_**

**_then the guards asked who they were and they told them AKATSUKI and knocked_**

**_them out. The alarm in the village went off and the Akatsuki kept moving to the_**

**_Kazekage Mansion then they saw the Kazekage was on the roof and jumped down_**

**_and attacked with the help of the anbu. He asked what did they want and jumped back._**

**_The leader Pein said we are hear for your Daughter and the scroll. He told him she is_**

**_my only child why would I let you take her from me she only a week old, and I will_**

**_never give up the scroll to you. That's it Sasori took over his body and took the_**

**_scroll an also stole Temari and left the Kazekage there on the ground knocked out._**

**_When they got back to the hid out Konan said that she would raise Temari and train_**

**_her while she was young to make sure she would be strong and smart at a young age._**

**_Pein told the mystery leader that they had a scroll from the village an that they had the_**

**_girl. The leader told him that when Temari turn 9 to start the hard training so she could_**

**_join the Akatsuki when she is fifteen. He left and told Konan what he was told, but when_**

**_he came in the room the baby was in she started to cry and Konan had to put her back to sleep._**

**_Please review._**


	2. The NEW Members

Nine Years Later…

Temari ran down the hallway that lead to the living room. Over the nine years the Akatsuki had got two new members, one named Kisame and the other named Itachi. She ran to ware Sasori was and asked if he would help her map out the Rain village. He told her sure and got up and went outside with her. She though that Kisame was a big brother, Sasori was a cousin, Kazku was an uncle, and Pein and Konan were her mom and dad. Pein had called ever one in to the meeting room except for Temari.

In the room

O.K. Itachi you teach her Genjutsu, I will teach Taijustu, Kisame combat, Zetsu stealth, Orochimaru summoning, Sasori strategy, and poisons, Konan medical Ninjutsu, Kazku math. Now that you know what to teach start your lesson as soon as possible.

Four years Later…

Temari is thirteen and has a headband for the village hidden in the Rain. Over the four years she is able to summon Manda the snake king use her fan with ease, use high level Ninjutsus, Genjutsus, and Taijutsus. She had an IQ over 295 and could heal and make poisons good. But Orochimaru had been acting weird lately and watching Itachi a lot. Pein gave every one two days off . Orochimaru told Itachi that he need to talk to him alone. While there were walking Orochimaru jumped Itachi and tried to take over his body but Itachi reversed the jutsu on him and cut off his hand and took off the ring. Kazku came outside to see why they took so long and saw Orochimaru run off with his hand in hand. Why the hell did you just attack him he is one off the strongest people him know he is gone and I am going to have to get use to two new members instead of one… Listen Kazku call the Akatsuki it's an emergency meeting now.

In the Meeting…

This better be good Itachi and were is Orochimaru… He left after he failed to take over my body but I got the ring back… good job Itachi and Kazku we have found out that there is a man that will not die so we will try to get him to join. Sasori I know who your new partner will be, his name is Deidara and he is an s-ranked rouge bomber he lives somewhere on the outskirts of the rock village. Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and Temari will go to get him…why let her go she is not even a member … it's her mission so she is going, you leave in the morning.

In the morning

They were walking close the rock village and a man with two bags of gold was riding a horse until Kisame grabbed him in the air and told him he would let him down when he answered his question. Would know where to find Deidara… Oh him that easy I will show you because I have to pay him for his help in destroying that castle for my leader. While they were walking they saw a mansion with dragons every where and the man said welcome to the Dragon estate come on. The man knocked on the door. Kisame saw that he had some cars looked bran new he would make sure to get him to bring them. A man came a asked if he could help they told him that they would like to meet Deidara. He told them take he was in a meeting right now then he could see you, would you like a tour till then…sure lets have that tour. The man took the money from the guy that brought them and he left. A lady came and showed them his mansion. Temari asked Sasori if this could be one of the few bases that they had Sasori could tell that she liked this place better than the hideout. She show them all the bedrooms, the Pool that Kisame jumped in, the kitchen, the room that had over a hundred maps, his game and movie collection Kisame took some porn and put it under his cloak. Then she showed them his room it was big and had a king sized bed with red and black satin sheets, black wooden floors and red walls he had a big tub, steam room, walk in closet, then they saw a dragon made out clay that was being painted red and black. They could tell that he would like the cloaks colors. Then a man took them to his office on the fifth floor and told them to go in and have a seat he would be there in a minute. When they sat down Kisame saw a lot of different piles of money, one was dollars, gold, diamonds, and ambers. Kazku would try to rob him. Then they herd the door closer and a boy that looked Temari's age with long blonde hair that went down his back and a bang was covering his left eye and sat down on a chair behind the desk and took out the bags of gold that the man gave to him then he tossed it over to the pile that had gold. He did not look at them once the nodded his for them to talk. Kisame told him every thing an told him he had to chose between death or he could join them. He said in a surprisingly deep voice NO, I will not join a group an not make the money I want you can use my house all you want but if I can't make money I have to say no. I told him that it was an honor to be asked to join the Akatsuki. At that he looked up at Temari and his eyes were looking her up and down and he though she was very hot and said I will join if you do me a favor first…sure anything… Temari suck my dick and I will join…what why would you want her to do that…I am thirteen and very horny and on top of that I am very hard so what will it be Temari

Please Review


	3. New friend and Crush

_**Temari looked at him like he was crazy, why would she suck his dick so he would**_

_**Join, they must be joking she was not about to do that at all. NO I will not**_

_**Do that at all got it Deidara…but it's that or get out an never come back **_

_**un…she will suck your dick so good that you will cum in two minutes I **_

_**Promise said, Itachi, he did not even look at her when he said… but only **_

_**after you join got it Deidara… sure but how long do I have to wait for it hmm..?**_

_**Three months after you join… Fine by me I just can't wait. Oh one more **_

_**thing if you are going to use my mansion for a hide out you have to get **_

_**my permission before coming got it…we got, now lets go its going to rain.**_

_**Three hours later…**_

_**I love you car its so fast it took use a day and a half to get here by foot but your car is so fast and cool can I **_

_**Have it please… No I just got it yesterday un…but it is really nice. I **_

_**said no now stop asking me. Temari looked at Itachi and whispered, " how **_

_**could you promise that I would do that, Konan will kill yo for that Itachi. **_

_**Temari by time the three months are over he will forget… and if he **_

_**doesn't then what… Leader will deal with that got it…I hate you so much. **_

_**They pulled up the drive way and Kazku came out and said it is about time did **_

_**you guy get lost like leader said you would… Yes but then a man showed us **_

_**were to go… nice car how much is it if you sell it… I don't know ask Deidara **_

_**the new member it is his car… really is he rich or something… he has a **_

_**mansion, four more cars like this, an so many stacks of money you would go **_

_**crazy. Hey Deidara how much could you get for selling this car? About **_

_**4,800,245 dollars why. No reason just wanted to know. Itachi said come on so **_

_**you can meet leader an get you ring and cloak. Coming un.**_

_**Ten minutes later…**_

_**O.K. here is you cloak and ring put the **_

_**ring on your right index finger, and your partner is Sasori, he will show **_

_**you your room now go. They left and Temari came in the room to talk to **_

_**Konan and Pein. " Itachi told the new guy that after he is here for three months that I will get on my knee and **_

_**give him head… Why would Itachi say that for… because Deidara said he **_

_**would join if I did it and Itachi told him to wit three months and t s not **_

_**fair because I don't even know him and he is hot and like him an ( \she put **_

_**her hand on her mouth she did not mean to say that at all) I mean it's not like he is ugly it is I don't want to **_

_**do it. Temari I will go talk to him about this to see if he will change his mind.**_

_**Temari was walking in the living room and saw Deidara on the couch. He looked **_

_**at her and said um Temari about earlier, I am sorry it just I that I **_

_**just turned thirteen a few months ago and have been going through puberty and could not help nut think you were very hot so please forgive my behavior. **_

_**Forgive you so what are you doing al by your self. Itachi and Kisame had a **_

_**mission, and Sasori told me he had three days off. So Temari do you want **_

_**to go flying with me? Sure let go. They ran out the front door. See I told you **_

_**he was nice Konan, those two will become good friends in no time just wait and see**_

_**Please Review **_


	4. Another New Member

Four months later

Kisame Itachi and Kazku had just got back with Kazku's new partner. His name was

Hidan and he was cussing so much that Deidara and Temari could not finish the

book they where reading together. (_Temari and Deidara are best friends and have also _

_been training each other because Deidara _

_know that Temari will join in two years and they can hang out more than just break days_) Hidan stop yelling when he looked at

Temari and smiled at her. So cutie what is your name? mine is Hidan an one day you

will have my children an have sex with me every night and who the hell are you?(looking at Deidara now) Hidan right?

Yes my sweet… call me cutie or sweet again and I will kill you got that she said in a evil

way that made Itachi jump. Yes I-I understand. Deidara walked up and put his

hand on Temari shoulder and said in that same deep voice, claim down Temari you

want to finish that book after diner I will come to your room if you want O.K. Thank

you Dei-kun I would love it if you came a little after 12:30 so my mom and dad won't

get mad at you. ( while she said that she pushed her butt against his pants which

made his hard) Go faster this time too, because you know I like things fast. She

walked out the kitchen. She knew he was about to get yelled by Sasori Kisame Itachi

and Kazku, she did to make Hidan and Itachi jealous and it did she smiled. She did

like getting to fill Deidara get hard and he did fill big. Poor Deidara.

In the living room

You said she was your friend not sex slave…I have not even touched her like that

I promise un. After Itachi and Hidan left the room Temari told them that she was just

joking to make Itachi and Hidan mad then the started to laugh.

Please Review


	5. Late night

Later that night

"_**the man ran from the dragon but couldn't get away because it was to fast. The man turned an faced the dragon and told him that he did not mean to fall in love with his human daughter an hurt her. He begged for forgiveness but only got burned by the dragon because his daughter was died because of that man and could even forgive him. The moral is don't hurt people for your self or you may get hurt as well." **_

_**Said Deidara. Thank you for reading the end of the story for me Dei.No problem Temari **_

_**I wanted to read the end too hmm. Temari laid her head on Deidara's chest ( they were **_

_**laying down) and wrapped her arms around his neck and said , Dei your so strong and **_

_**mature. I think Hidan is a pervert what do you think? I think he is too but that is how I **_

_**was to. But you aren't know so don't talk about how you were before we met I don't **_

_**care I am just glad that we met an became friends. I am glad that you like me Temari **_

_**and are not freaked out by my hands un… Deidara your hands are a gift an I like them **_

_**too that is how you made so much money remember… Yah I know it is just so many **_

_**people hated me for my hands an you like them it makes me happy that someone **_

_**doesn't care and likes me for me… Deidara can you stay with me tonight in case Hidan **_

_**comes while I am sleeping… I will stay so go to sleep. He got up an turned off the light **_

_**an got in the covers with Temari and wrapped his arms around her waist and **_

_**pulled her closer and went to sleep.**_

_**Three in the morning**_

_**Temari woke up because she felt something wet on her leg. She pulled back the covers **_

_**an saw that Deidara had a wet dream an woke him up. When he got up he looked at **_

_**Temari and told her it was a big mistake and he was really sorry. Temari got up an went **_

_**to the bathroom and came out with three towels she put two on the bed and the other **_

_**to Deidara and told him to wipe his pants. After that she gave him a pair of short that **_

_**were Sasori's to sleep in. He thanked her an they went back to sleep.**_

_**In the morning Konan went to Temari's room and saw her and Deidara font to back sleep. She backed up to go get Pein. When the were there Temari opened her eyes and **_

_**saw them looking at them, and she said what. Temari why is Deidara in your bed **_

_**with you sleep… He finished reading me a story we were reading until Hidan came, and **_

_**I asked him to stay because I can't trust Hidan at all. Deidara sat up and looked an **_

_**saw the leader and jump out of the bed an held on to the ceiling. Pein looked at him **_

_**and said you are not in trouble and thank you for staying with Temari last night… it **_

_**was nothing really just what any man would do for a woman. Konan liked Deidara, he **_

_**was sweet and caring but also very deadly in fights, he would be a good boyfriend for her **_

_**someday. Pein an Konan left the room. Deidara was get back out the bed but Temari **_

_**stopped him and pulled him back down and straddled his hips and asked in a sexy voice **_

_**what did you dream about that made you cum in your sleep like that Dei-kun. Deidara **_

_**said In a deep sexy tone, me on top of you naked baby. And got up and left the room. **_

_**Temari picked up the sheets off her bed and then went to take a shower the next two years would be fun for her.**_

_**Please review **_


	6. Deidara's Dream

I really liked my dream last night a whole lot.

_Flashback_

_Temari looked at me like she was about to kiss me. Then she jumped on top of me _

_an started to kiss me while taking off my clothes. When she took my shirt off she ran her hand down my abs and licked my _

_chest. I took off her clothes and she was only in under clothes. She rubbed my _

_hard dick and it made me moan, then she unzipped my pants and pulled them _

_down. She put her hand in my boxers an said she didn't think I would be this big. She took off the boxes and then she started to suck me. I put my head back _

_and moaned every time I felt her tongue move up and down my nine inch shaft. _

_Then I felt my body get hotter and knew I would cum soon. When I did cum Temari _

_looked at me and I was about to fuck until I woke up to Temari pulling the _

_covers back and saw the mess that I had made on her bed and was sorry._

_End Flashback_

I walked down the hall to the kitchen to get something to eat. I got a bowl of

cereal an started to eat. Hidan and Itachi were down there so I wanted to see how

jealous they really were. I slept with Temari last night an she had me tired

after what we did hmm… Temari is my future wife, Jashin has told me so…

Temari is going to help me rebuild the Uchiha clan Deidara… Itachi Hidan and

Deidara stop fighting an come here. Yes leader-sama. They got up and went to see

the leader. Yes you needed to see us sir hmm. Yes now listen, Orochimaru has

been seen around the rain village and have different jobs for you. First Itachi I

want you and Sasori to look for Orochimaru. Hidan I want you and

Kazku to go fight his sound ninja to see how strong they are. Deidara I want you

to take Temari and go to your hideout to keep her safe from danger and if anyone

tries to hurt her I want you to blow them upoh an if she wants anything you get it

with your money to make her happy, now leave. After they left they saw

Temari in the living room reading an Deidara ran over and told her that they had to go now. Temari asked where they were going an he to her to his mansion

and she smiled and kissed him on the lips an ran to the door with his keys

saying I will Deidara come on. Deidara walked slow _did she just kiss me or.__** Yes she **_

_**did kiss you.**__ who the hell are you.__** your inner self you know the one that dives you dirty **_

_**thoughts. **__stop taking to me so I can… __**Stair at her chest, just squeeze them you know you want to kid. **__Leave me alone so I can think. _

_**about her remember I know what you are think, you want her so bad you could just rape **_

_**and get it out of …**_he shut out his inner self and looked and Temari, then fell asleep.

Two hours later

Hey we are here get up. Deidara got up an opened the door and Temari told him

that she was going to swim an he should join her. He did an they are now in the

water playing like little kids till Temari rubs her hand down his wet chest an they

start to kiss till they need air an Deidara picked Temari up an layed her sown on

the couch and got her some warm clothes an had a box with him. After Temari was

changed he looked at her and asked, um Temari I was wondering if you wanted to

be my girlfriend?… Yes I want to be your girl Dei. Then here talk this. She

opened the box that had a beautiful red ruby necklace with the letters T and D

engraved in the jewel, he put it on Temari an she start to kiss him again.

After that they watched some movies till they fell asleep.

Out side on a mountain

Zetsu what do you think about Temari an Deidara dating? **I could care less **

**about who she likes Mandara.** Yah but she will be hotter in two years and asshe

is with Deidara she will not be a virgin after she is 15 because he will go crazy

over her body.** Should we tell Pein then. **No lets keep this to are selves because

Tobi is a good boy Zetsu-san. **Lets go Tobi. **Coming wait for Tobi.


	7. Finally! She Joins!

Two Years Later

Temari-15

Deidara-15

Hidan-18

Itachi-21

Kisame-26

In the meeting room

So Pein when is Temari going to join… later today or … In two hours so go get ready for her initiation… So who is she going to fight for the spot in anyway… Sasori's henchman Yura… O.K. so is he here… Sasori told him to be here.

Two Hours later

The Akatsuki were out side on the training field. Pein started talking, " Today the Akatsuki are letting one person join, and we will decide by a fight, the first person who gets knocked out is the loser, and no favoritism to the fighters O.K. First up is Yura of the sand village, boo boo… I said no favoritism. Next is my daughter Temari, yeah win, have my child… she is not having your child Hidan because she is having mine… She is not having yours either Itachi because she is my girlfriend… We hate you Deidara… I said no favoritism!!!!

O.K. when your ready fight Yura tossed ten kunai knives at her then tossed five shuriken but got out of the way just in time. She then did some hand signs and said, Earth Style: Rock shower, then five hundred boulders came straight at Yura and most hit. Who taught her to use earth style anyway? I did because she said she wanted to be able to do the jutsu that her boyfriend can hmm… I taught her fire style… well Itachi I taught water and Kazku lighting… So she knows every style then? Yes she does. Her mothers side was part of an clan that only the women can get the Kekkei Genkai. So what is the Kekkei Genkai anyway? It lets them copy any jutsu or style just by seeing it done once, that is why you guys were able to teach her your jutsu's easily, she copy your style and you jutsu. Leader can she copy the Uchiha clan's Sharingan, the Hyuga clan's Byakugan, Third Kazkage's Iron sand, Hidan's no death ability, and Deidara's bombs? If Sasori put a little iron sand into her blood she could use it, an the others she could if you put a drop of your blood into her. What about the cures mark? She could control it if we gave her Jugo blood then yes. Yura used a jutsu that made clones out of the wind and attack her, but she used fire style giant flame ball jutsu and shot it at him and hit him in the arm . Then she took out her fan and used her wind scythe jutsu and pulled up trees and the wind cut up Yura but he did not die but he was really hurt.

In the forest

She will be a great member of the Akatsuki right Zetsu-san… _why do you act like that if you are the leader?_Because Tobi is a good boy. After the dust had cleared they saw Yura on the ground knocked out. Pein yelled Temari was the winner and the new member of Akatsuki and that they were going to Deidara's hideout. Temari you have been helping us sense you were nine and now you are finally a member, here is your cloak made perfectly to fit you, an your ring Volcano put that on your left index, and in four hour we will tell you who will be your partner. Hey mom can we go shopping unlit then? Of course we can. Hey Temari later after they tell who your partner is can we go out to celebrate, just you me Itachi Kisame and Deidara baby? Yes and I'm not your baby.

Temari and Konan where at the mall and guys were all over Temari but she turned them all down. They bought so many outfits that they could not walk home. They ate then went outside to leave, when a car pulled up with three guys in it. You two need a ride? The blonde can sit in my lap. They herd a deep voice, "Why would they want to ride with you shit heads anyway un. Temari turned her head and saw her boyfriend with a smirk on his sexy face. Oh yeah so were is your car hot shot… It's parked, oh and I hate it when guy hit on my girl, it makes me want to break their necks. Temari herd gulps then the guys got out of the car. She then saw that they were Jonin from the rock but when they got face to chest with Deidara they stopped and then took two steps back and gulped again then the guy that acts like the leader said, in a shaky voice, " y-your Deidara the rouge s-ranked ninja who became a bomber and got rich, then joined the Akatsuki. Yeah and you were just hitting on my girl and now that you know it's me I would run now un. They ran and drove off. Deidara walked over to Temari and said this is for being with me, he took out a diamond necklace with earrings to match. She put them on then he said and this is your gift from me for joining, he pulled out a key pad then a New black and purple RX 3000 with jet and no key needed to start it pulled up. Temari jumped on him and he caught her with one hand and said, " It has autopilot too, and food." Deidara took both of their bags and put them in the trunk, and got in the car. Deidara put the car on autopilot and sat there. Temari put her head on Deidara an closed her eyes, "I love so much Temari" she looked up at Deidara I love you too and will never cheat on you. Konan just sat and watched them.

At the meeting

O.K. everyone it seems that you all want Temari to be your partner, but I think I know who it will be, it will be Zetsu, and I am not changing my mind now you all may leave.

Please Review.


End file.
